Freaks
by Mikael-Macbeth
Summary: Greed X Kimbley MPreg Romance ...To one, the other was a monster, and yet it was the single thing that kept them bound so closely together.
1. Month 1

**_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I just knock up their male characters. :3_**

**AN: So...**

**--looks around guiltily--**

**The inspiration for this came from absolutely nowhere, but I've decided that this is probably one of the most worthwhile things I've EVER done. And YES, this is GreKim (as usual) M-Preg (WHUT?!). So, if you like this kind of thing, feel free to continue. If not, don't. It's no skin off my nose. And please, PLEASE, no flaming. Whining is not an option.**

**BUT if you DO happen to read this, and LIKE it, I would love it if you reviewed so that I know to post more. If I get no reviews, then I don't know to continue or not.**

**This first chapter is a little... risque, but believe me, it gets sappier as it goes. XD**

**So, to anyone reading, please enjoy, and I LOVE reviews!! --winkwink-- **

_

* * *

_

_Month 1, Day 1_

"Ugh."

Greed sat up slowly, running a shaking hand through his hair and over the surfaces of his bare neck and shoulders.

Damn, it felt as though he had been smashed over the head with a leaden brick.

Peering casually out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Crimson Alchemist breathing softly, rhythmically, amidst his peaceful slumber.

He grinned at the memory of the previous night, fingers fumbling over the bedside table and lifting one of the scattered cigarettes to his lips and lighting up.

Though his head pounded irritably in his ears, he really had no complaints. Breathing in the smoke, he smiled happily.

Feeling hands sliding over his torso, the Ultimate Shield glanced over once more to see Zolf Kimbley had joined his side, smirk upon his lips.

"You gunna give me some of that?" he asked, running a finger curiously down Greed's neck.

"I thought you didn't smoke?" the sin questioned, unnerved and aware of the weapons working themselves over his body.

"I do now that you've been inside me," Kimbley retorted, snapping the cigarette from the Homunculus's unsuspecting fingers, giving something of a sexy grin.

"Nnn, your ass hurt?" Greed inquired, leaning in to nip at Kimbley's deliciously exposed shoulder.

The Crimson Alchemist shuddered with a small nod, bringing the cigarette to his lips to take a puff.

Greed snatched it away with a grin, though, all while saying, "Ah-ah, none for you. _You _need to stay healthy for me," followed up by a deep drag of smoke.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" the alchemist questioned, attempting to snatch back the death-stick but managing nothing besides looking like an uncoordinated idiot.

"Oh, no reason. I just don't fancy the thought of you hacking and wheezing your life away," Greed answered coyly, taking yet another drag as if to flaunt his superiority.

But Kimbley knew better. That damn freak always had an ulterior motive to all his doings, no matter how sweet the intention appeared.

For now, though, the Crimson Alchemist decided to be content with thinking Greed might actually be concerned for his well-being.

…_For now._

**_Month 1, Day 22_**

Kimbley sat alone in the parlor, gripping a mug of coffee with a shaking hand. Greed had barred him from alcohol, smoking, and any out-right Hellishness for reasons untold. And it didn't help that Kimbley felt that he was suddenly… Expanding? Rapidly gaining weight? In all honesty, circumstances were not exactly in his favor.

The door creaked open and the alchemist glared sideways to see the Homunculus stroll in, arms ringed around what appeared to be anorexic whores, one in each.

Kimbley shuddered.

_Whores_.

Ugh.

Greed removed one of his arms to de-shade his eyes, his shark-like teeth breaking into a smile.

"Kimmy-darling, you look unwell. Is something the matter?"

The Crimson Alchemist cringed at the nickname, and one of the whores giggled, earning her an "I'll-blow-you-up-later-bitch" glare, which immediately shut her up.

_Kimmy-darling_?

"Nothing's the matter, _honey_," Kimbley replied, gripping the mug and taking another dainty sip. Hell no, he wasn't afraid of giving Greed a little venom. It wasn't as though the freak would actually do anything about it.

The Homunculus chuckled, working his way from the girls to sashay his way toward the disgruntled man in the corner.

Kneeling down eye-to-eye with Kimbley, the sin inquired softly, "Please, will you tell me what's wrong?"

The alchemist was on the borderline of gasping. Greed said the "p-word?" Scandalous!

But Kimbley decided to give that freak the answer he wanted.

"My head is pounding, I feel like shit, and I'm swelling up like a balloon."

"Awe, baby…" Greed cooed, running a finger through Kimbley's loosened hair (he had been much too nauseous to really do anything with it) before turning back to the whores and barking at them to scram.

Obviously, he was just as fond of them as the ex-prisoner was.

Greed immediately reverted back to a mollified disposition, once they had scampered out, asking sweetly, "Anything I can do for you?"

"…Gimme a cigarette."

The sin, rolling his eyes, stood back up.

"Ask again in about eight months, maybe."

_…Eight months…?_

Kimbley gripped the mug tighter and took a nervous sip, then thought to question the Homunculus, but he had long since exited.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Kiss-ass praise...?? Please REVIEW!**


	2. Month 2

**AN: I love the show "Soap." Billy Crystal rules. :3**

**Anyway... here is chapter two. There's a little bit of sensual feeling-upedness and lovey-doveyness. But, then again, I suppose if you're reading this, that's what you'd be looking for. C:**

**So, without further disruption, read chapter two and REVIEW!! Please...? 'w'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Greed, Kimbley, or any of its characters. ...Or Soap. I don't own that either. D:**

_**

* * *

**__**Month 2, Day 17**_

Something was horribly, terribly wrong.

And Kimbley knew it was Greed's doing.

At first, he thought it had been some allergic reaction to something; maybe he was just having a small flu or fever.

But _no_.

Once the random cravings for food had kicked in and the constant wave of the need to vomit settled over like a black cloud twenty-four-seven, he _knew_ there was something wrong.

And Greed knew exactly what it was.

Clapping together his hands and pressing them to the sin's locked door, the thing shattered into a billion pieces and left the alchemist breathing hard. It had taken more out of him than what was the norm.

Whores scattered and fled out the shattered remnants of the door. There Kimbley could see the Homunculus sprawled out under the sheets, hickeys littering his neck, chest, and shoulders. He seemed unfazed, though, as the alchemist drew near and hovered threateningly over him.

"I want to know what the Hell is going on," the bomber demanded, his voice shaking. "Gaining fourteen pounds in a month isn't something that just _happens_."

Greed chuckled and, in a fit of confusion and rage, Kimbley launched onto him, both hands clasped firmly to the sin's pectorals.

"What the _Hell_ did you do to me?!" he screamed, pressing his palms tighter to Greed's skin.

"Oh come now, Crimson, I didn't know you'd get so bent out of shape over—"

"Shut your damn mouth. You—you—"

Kimbley was silenced as Greed forced their lips together. Deviously the sin pulled Kimbley close until the alchemist had to straddle him to keep their lips locked.

Kimbley _hated_ to admit it, but he _loved_ kissing that freak oh-so much.

Greed's hands were moving dangerously low, sliding here-and-there to earn a moan from the mad-bomber on top of him.

Pulling his tongue from the Homunculus's mouth, the alchemist grimaced with a deep sigh.

"…Freak."

Resting his hands on Kimbley's hips, the sin sighed as well.

"Fine, then, I suppose you _don__'__t_ want to know what's wrong with you," Greed cooed, a smirk planted on his lips.

"So you _do_ know what's wrong with me…?"

"Well _of course_ I know; I was going to _tell_ you, but you so rudely interrupted. Perhaps I'll care to reiterate, for, say, another one of those _kisses_, hnn…?" the Homunculus purred with a disarming smile.

Kimbley simply rolled his eyes though, and, pushing his fingertips to Greed's collarbone, he blew the sin to pieces.

The alchemist stumbled from the room, energy drained, leaving the bloodied and dismantled Homunculus to recompose himself.

**_Month 2, Day 30_**

The end of the month had come and still Kimbley was no closer to solving the riddle of his drastic weight-gain. In a way, he knew exactly what was going on, but would hardly admit that it was even a _possibility_. There was just no way in _Hell_.

Staring up at the ceiling of his room, watching the sluggish revolution of the fan-blade, he convinced himself that there was just no _way_ it could happen. No way!

But in his mind, the odds kept piling up.

He turned on his side, closed his eyes, and clutched his stomach. Feelings his insides churning, he immediately drew his hands away as if he had touched a hot stove.

"Good morning, my dear little alchemist!" came Greed's chipper voice through the doorway after it had been maliciously banged open.

Obviously, it was "barge-in-and-bug-Kimbley" time.

"What the Hell do you want?" the alchemist questioned irritably, not really wishing to tangle with the Ultimate Shield at this present time.

"Oh darling, why is it that you insist on depriving yourself of Greed's good ole hospitality, hnn? Honestly, it's not healthy to mope around so… mopey-like," the sin was saying as he sauntered over to Kimbley's bed and took a seat. His whole weight made the bed shift, and the alchemist fidgeted uncomfortably, annoyed.

"I don't want your hospitality, I just… want to be left alone," Kimbley mumbled against his pillow, hoping the Homunculus would take the hint and leave.

Instead, Greed crawled over to the disgruntled man and wrapped his arms around his smaller form from behind.

"Don't be so cold, Crimson," the sin whispered into Kimbley's ear as he brushed back a few strands of charcoal-blue hair with a gentle finger. He other hand had decided to occupy itself by sliding over the mad-bomber's chest, down his ribcage, and finally resting itself on his stomach.

"You'd better be taking good care of yourself," Greed cooed into Kimbley's ear, a somewhat demanding tone burning at the edges of his voice.

The alchemist sat up abruptly, suspicious of the comment. After a time, he could no longer look at Greed and questioned, "What have you done to me…?" as quietly as he could manage without his voice quaking in fear at the answer.

Greed allowed a shrug and slunk off the bed. Obviously, he was no longer in favor of the human.

"I have honored you with a privilege. Whether or not you like it, you'll be putting up with it for quite a while longer," the Homunculus answered coolly as his glasses were slid up the bridge of his nose and hands were buried in pockets.

"Give it to me straight you—you freak!"

For a moment, Kimbley could see Greed flinch, as though he had physically hit him, but his shield of confidence was drawn back up quickly.

"Admit it, Crimson, I'm no more a freak than you are," Greed reflected knowingly, defiant violet locking to wavering gold. "Besides, you _like_ it."

Kimbley bit his lip, then quickly shot back, "Don't change the subject!" just to save face.

With a nonchalant finger, Greed adjusted his glasses.

"Why should I have to _'give it to you straight?' _You already know damn well what's wrong with you."

Before Kimbley could remark to Greed's words, the Homunculus retreated and slammed the door irritably behind him.

_Damn_ that sin.

Damn him and his constant ability to cop out of giving answers.

* * *

**To reiterate: Please review! C:**


	3. Month 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. ;o;_

**AN: I must apologize for the short (and a little boring, maybe?) chapter. But it brings up some good points and plot-additions, so please keep reading and reviewing! C:**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Month 3, Day 19_**

His throat burned with acid, and in vain he tried to keep the hair out of his eyes. He coughed a few times before sitting up warily and un-gripping his hands from the toilet-seat.

For the past several weeks, things had been becoming gradually worse. Constant vomiting, dizzy-spells, a thudding in his guts—all had begun to plague him as the weeks rolled by.

And he was _still_ gaining weight. He was up twenty-six pounds from his original mass, last he checked.

What scared him more was Greed's sudden _attachment_ to him.

It _couldn't_ have been the sex; it had been a one-night thing, and, though it was certainly _fantastic_, it hadn't been exactly a life-changing event.

Or… had it?

Either way, the alchemist found the Homunculus clinging to him every damn chance he got, though he dared not make it apparent to the on-lookers of the bar. Greed had the reputation of being a ladies' man, not a _men's_ man. Things would get complicated if suddenly the sin was warming up to the same sex within the public venue.

Well, there sat Kimbley at the toilet, thinking up all these things and trying his best to keep down his last meal. His sudden desire for oysters and chocolate in every meal was… _odd_.

Lying back on the grungy-dirty floor, not really caring how diseased-ridden it most likely was, Kimbley allowed his mind to retract, if only a moment, away from the worries of the present. He just… spaced out. He heard the faint dripping from the faucet, the steady thrum of the water-heater, the quiet riot of the card-sharks on a floor up…

Then it kicked.

Sitting up stiff as a pole, he held to his guts as though they might fall out.

_No, there was just no way._

All the blood in his body seemed to fill his ears, muting the dripping, muting the thrum, muting the card-sharks, and muting even his own existence.

A kick.

A damn _kick_.

He had to have imagined it; it had to be his nerves. He was losing it.

Feeling the acidity in his throat coming up, he scrambled back to the edge of the toilet-seat to heave up what was left of the oysters.

* * *

**Review, please! Because you love me. [:**


	4. Month 4

_Disclaimer: Just reiterating. I own nothing._

**AN: Ah, the fourth month.**

**It's only going to get worse...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Month 4, Day 2_**

He needed a drink.

A good _long_ drink.

He needed to drown himself in something, _anything_, to get his mind away from the fact of his constant… inflation.

Kimbley sat at the bar, alone, with really no one or nothing with which to contend. The bar was closed for the time being (Sundays, what a joke), the chimeras were out scavenging for meals (the bar actually providing a decent lunch was like a piece of the sky falling down and crushing Central Headquarters), and Greed was playing with his "toys" (_damn whores_).

He could slip a drink… or two… or five.

No one would notice.

So, _casually_, the alchemist sauntered from his position on the barstool around the counter, his dangerously-marked right hand running over the cool surface of the table. Settling his body behind the counter at the workbench of the bartender, Kimbley set to work "picking the locks" of the liquor cabinet.

In other words, _blowing it the Hell up_.

Looking about like a naughty little boy about to slip into his mother's high-heels, the mad-bomber held a bottle of vodka daintily in his left hand and one of gin in his right.

Oh, decisions, decisions.

Well, he, with a greedy smile, decided on _both_, and snapped shut the liquor cabinet door. Getting up and spinning quickly—

_SMACK._

The vodka flew in one direction, gin in the other, and shattered with ear-splitting crashes as Kimbley collided with a brick wall.

…A brick wall made of… _fur_?

Peering up through the mane of cream-colored rabbit's hair, the alchemist saw a mouth made of grinning razors and mocking violet eyes.

"Well, well, Crimson, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were about to sneak a drink on the sly, am I right?"

Kimbley flushed, decently caught.

"So sue me, I needed a damn drink, is that a sin?" the Crimson Alchemist shot in reply.

"No, _I'm_ a sin; drinking in your condition is just stupid. Hell, doing _anything_ strenuous in your condition is just stupid," the Homunculus answered, resting casual hands around Kimbley's wrists to pull the latter closer, as if to cast some sinister spell on him.

"Oh really? Honestly, I ought to be able to do whatever the _Hell_ I want. But, uhm, what would this _condition_ be?" the alchemist inquired, leaning in close enough to brush hips with Greed.

The Homunculus bit his lip, a small purr escaping the back of his throat, then murmured, "I think you know."

Pressing his hands threateningly against Greed's shoulders, Kimbley strained his voice and demanded, growling, "Just _tell_ me. I _need_ to know."

Greed smirked, then kissed the Crimson Alchemist's forehead sweetly. Trailing his lips down and hovering over an ear, he whispered, "'You'll see. _Soon_."

Kimbley tightened his grip on Greed's shoulders, his muscles burning and a grimace on his features.

"_LISTEN YOU_--!!"

Suddenly, a sort of light-headedness overtook the mad-bomber. Woozy, he lost his grip and fell limply into Greed's arms.

_**Month 4, Day 29**_

After the alchemist suffered his little "dizzy-spell," he became virtually bedridden. But he was no longer allowed in his original room, since anyone could access it. Greed had found it best to move Kimbley deep into the basement, in an isolated dungeon of a room and away from prying eyes. His best view was a dingy grey wall, littered with decorative carcasses of dead flies, and a visitor coming in and chatting was a rare thing indeed. All of the aforementioned visitors were Greed (_of course_), on the basis that he was actually _concerned _with his Crimson's poor-health-condition.

He knew that it was all a bunch of bullshit, though. Greed was, well, _greedy_, and as such, was only being _concerned_ to meet his own avaricious needs.

So, there Kimbley lay, his stomach fussing, as Greed kicked down the door, plopped down on the bed, and acted as if he owned the whole damn place.

…Which, actually, he _did_.

"So, how is my precious alchemist this fine afternoon?" the Homunculus questioned, practicing his usual opening with a shark-toothed grin.

"Luxurious. Damn luxurious," Kimbley answered, monotone. He rolled on his side after feeling a kick, uncomfortable in his own skin.

"There you go again, acting all… mopey."

It sounded like Greed was _whining_.

The psychopath that was Kimbley _liked_ that.

"I think I have the right, what with this horrid little… _thing_ I have going on with me," was the alchemist's reply as he sat up, warily, with a definite few degrees of trouble.

The Homunculus appeared to pout for a moment, hurt.

"I thought you might feel privileged… but I can see now that I chose incorrectly…"

"Chose?" the bomber inquired, puzzled, leaning closer to Greed. Hell, he had just been under the impression that it had all been shit-luck up to this point, up until he heard the word "chose."

Greed seemed to be pleased that Kimbley was being reeled in by the lure.

"Oh, darling, I suppose I've never mattered to you, so perhaps I should… take back what I've done, eh?" the Homunculus continued in a desperate-slowly-fading-into-threatening tone, beginning to unsheathe his claws.

The alchemist gulped.

"Take back…as in… rip me to shreds?" Kimbley voiced his fears, yet still kept an air of apathy.

The sin chuckled, trailing a blackened claw down the bomber's cheek. With a sadistic grin, he whispered, "So, what'll it be?"

So, the tables had turned.

The Homunculus truly had the control here.

Placing a cautious hand on Greed's ebony claw, Kimbley sighed.

"Fine. You win. I'm not fighting it anymore."

* * *

**Review, review! I need to know if I should continue! And to all who have reviewed me on the previous three months, thank you all so much. You're all really nice! C:**


	5. Month 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Greed, Kimbley, or anything in FMA. I just write fanfictions and pretend I do. XD_

**AN: This chapter is a little... short. :/ BUT it's a _development_ chapter, which adds detail and emotion and leads up to the next one! **

**And to everyone who reviews, I thank you all so much!! Every review and fav is _extremely_ appreciated! --heart!--**

**Alrighty, then, I shall linger no longer and let you read. C: **

_

* * *

_

_Month 5, Day 12_

Kimbley had finally given in to the demands of the Homunculus, no longer fighting his limits, no longer trying to slip a smoke or a drink, no longer planned ways to make Greed feel guilty for whatever random reason.

No, he was very much stuck, to his enraged resentment.

Where he had simply been unable to walk about before his collapse but was always free to go if he needed, it seemed now that he had collapsed that Greed _intentionally_ kept the alchemist locked up in his room, especially so at a time he desired freedom.

But… it wasn't as though anyone actually _missed_ him in his absence. He had always acted indifferent to all the goers of the bar: from the chimeras to the whores, from the mentally challenged lackeys to the drunkards. He just… never saw them as _people_. Only components… components for explosives.

…Except _Greed_.

Greed, the fearless leader... Greed, the savior of debauchery and freedom... Greed, the maker of the future…

Kimbley paused in thought, resting his hands idly on his belly.

Greed… wasn't _that_ bad a guy.

"_Hell_, he managed to get me in bed with him," Kimbley voiced aloud with a chuckle.

"And who might this lucky man be, hnn…?"

The alchemist went three shades of crimson as he realized Greed was standing in the doorway, hands on hips, eyeing him over top of rounded shades.

"I was talking to _myself,_" the bomber shot quickly, his ears burning as he took his golden eyes away from the form watching him with curious amethyst optics.

The Homunculus simply shrugged, a slight smile on his face.

Attempting to flee his embarrassment, Kimbley quickly asked, "You said I was '_chosen_.' What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, I don't know," the sin answered casually, strolling in with hands pocketed and cigarette dangling loosely. "I just wanted to make you feel… special. _Wanted_. Because, well, doesn't everyone want to feel wanted…?"

Crestfallen, Kimbley felt himself sink slightly.

"Oh."

A pause, and then, "Well, not just to make you _feel_ wanted… to _know_ you're wanted. You _are_ wanted, Crimson. _I_ want you. And I'm not just saying this. I damn well _mean_ it."

Kimbley laughed to himself, managing to lock eyes with the beast now hovering mere inches from his lips. The cigarette removed, the sin leaned in softly to capture a tenderly trembling mouth with his. With an affectionate hand, Greed brushed back the loose wisps of the alchemist's hair.

Briefly flushing, Kimbley turned away, not even daring to meet eyes with the Homunculus who now chuckled contentedly.

"I want you, Crimson, and thinking otherwise is a sin."

_'No,'_ Kimbley thought to himself, amused as Greed made his way to the egress, _'__you're__ the sin.'

* * *

_**Even if it was short, please don't hesitate to review! --laugh-- ...No, really, review please. C:**


	6. Month 6

_Disclaimer: Greed, Kimbley, and FMA do not belong to me._

**AN: It's only bound to go downhill from here. XD**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, who watched, and who favs! Every review means a lot to me. C':**

**This month is perhaps, by far, my favorite. Beware of sappy, loverly-doverly-ness ahead, but I know you all love it. Hell, it's what you came here to read, right? ...Because I suck at smut. --''**

**So, review-review-review! I adore them. [:**

**Alright, that's enough of my beggery. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Month 6, Day 6_**

Greed kept his word of making Kimbley feel wanted at every possible moment. Hell, the alchemist didn't exactly feel all that desirable, but the Homunculus went so damn out of his way that Kimbley just _had_ to give him credit.

The sin allowed Kimbley out of his room, but not exactly into the public venue. It would be inevitably awkward a few months from then, but until that point, Greed thought it best to keep the alchemist away from the prying eyes of chimera and drunkard alike.

He _did_, however, let the bomber slip out a back exit to retrieve a breath of fresh air every now and again. Out behind the bar was a black-top-wasteland, but here and there could be seen a patch of greenery or an occasional wilted daisy trying to resurrect itself on its feeble step.

It would seem a depressing sight to most, but for one locked up in a dingy room for two months—one such as Kimbley—it was something… _pleasant_ to look upon.

…Damn, he was certainly getting soft in his sad state.

Anyway, as he sat staring out into the vast, black, and twisted silhouette of the city during a particularly orange-and-lavender sunset with a wool blanket fastened securely about his shoulders, it seemed that Greed was in one of his "_giving_" moods.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Kimbley turned, startled at the sound of the Homunculus's voice. The alchemist suppressed a chortle, his eyes training back to the tangerine sun working its way below the skyscrapers.

"Looking at it objectively, I suppose," was Kimbley's witty remark as he shifted his weight to his palms behind his back, his shoulders tightening and raising in his awkward sitting-position.

White, yellow, and green was thrust into view modestly, and hesitantly Kimbley took what appeared to be a daisy between his thumb and forefinger.

"I… found it, right near the door. It was practically the only un-wilted one in the group," the sin explained as he sat nimbly by the befuddled alchemist. "It was… _pretty_. Made me… think of you."

Kimbley rolled his eyes sharply, but was nonetheless flattered. Hell, if Greed was choosing his words carefully and offering gifts, he was really trying hard.

Finally, the alchemist offered up his thoughts bluntly with a sigh.

"Look, why are you being so damn nice to me? For one, you're not human. I mean, I don't expect much from regular humans, but _you_? And you're just damn greedy. Hence, your name. Plus, c'mon, I'm just a man who happens to disregard all life—human, animal, plant, and mineral—as nothing but pieces to a common bomb recipe. So, why is it you so desperately go out of your way to entice and seduce me when you only _know_ you're asking for trouble?"

Greed seemed blank for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"Well, let's say… I like you."

Kimbley raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well, I like you _a lot_. And, let's be damn honest, you're _damn_ good in bed, even if you are another man and all that. And, well, I have my reasons for lusting after you. I have to say, overall, you're _worth_ it."

Suddenly, Kimbley felt a kick, causing him to drop his flower to clutch his gut with both hands awkwardly.

The Homunculus grinned, picking back up the daisy and slipping it behind the bomber's ear, then rested his hand on Kimbley's stomach.

"You're very special to me, Crimson," Greed whispered with an almost silent sentimentality before leaning in to brush his lips over the alchemist's sweating temple.

Briefly, Kimbley laughed, then replied, "I damn well better be."

_**Month 6, Day 27**_

The gap was closing fast, and both men were aware of it. No longer could Kimbley wear his finely-tailored suit; his outfit had long since been traded in for a loose nightshirt, which was worn at all times. So now after being denied smoking drinking, "making fireworks," and all other forms of debauchery, he was now being denied _fashion_ as well.

Still, Greed was profoundly kind to the ill-tempered psychotic-bomber. Despite the constant questionings of the chimeras (and, to Kimbley's biting displeasure, the _whores_, with all their "_oh, don't go Greed-baby" _'s and so forth), Greed merely told them he liked the quiet, yet was in fact making a brief visitation to the disabled alchemist.

But, as aforementioned, these visitations were only brief. Sadly, the sin couldn't risk the curious chimeras poking their malformed (or so in Kimbley's opinion) noses into the alchemist's room to see him in his… _condition_.

So, each visit was only ten to fifteen minutes, much to the despair of Kimbley.

The thing was… he actually… _enjoyed_ that freak's company. They had a lot in common, as the alchemist discovered: they both disliked political leaders, adored anarchy, were captives of an "inane" society, and had thought only briefly of achieving normalcy.

They talked of a great many things, but then Kimbley finally decided to drop the question.

"How _exactly_ did… _this_ happen…?"

Greed knew exactly of what the alchemist spoke, and he answered quietly with a calm charm, "Like I said, I _chose_ you. I can choose who I want, when I want, and not necessarily pay mind to what you alchemists refer to as '_physics_.'"

"But… _how_?" Kimbley insisted, feeling a stirring in his belly.

"Call us Homunculi… _parasites_. That _thing_ going on with you now is rather a… _special_ thing, living from the food you eat, breathing the air you breathe, gathering the information from both yours and my genes all while settling himself sweetly inside your abdomen, perhaps in the area right below your ribcage and in front of the organ of the stomach."

Kimbley sat a while, dumbfounded, and finally managed, "So… I'm harvesting a… _tapeworm_?"

"If you'd like to call him that," Greed answered with a sly grin.

The alchemist settled back in bed, pulling the sheets up around his shoulders.

"Don't laugh, but… am I doing to die because of this…?"

The Homunculus considered the question seriously for a moment, then finally replied, "Possibly. If we don't deliver on-time."

Kimbley gulped. Not that he was afraid of death, of course, but just that the thought of housing a parasite was… _unsettling_.


	7. Month 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. --sob--_

**AN: Not much to say about this month... Sorry. Usually, I have something witty to put in here, but there's honestly not too much to say. XD**

**OH, Merry Christmas Eve, and then Merry Christmas! Aaaand, I love you all for the reviews. --kisshugloveheart--**

**Enjoy! C:**_**

* * *

Month 7, Day 13**_

The Crimson Alchemist stood, allowing the rain to just drench him.

When he had been younger, back when he was still considered a normally-functioning member of society, he had always enjoyed immensely the rain. Just… standing in it, letting it wash away his cares, his sorrows, his doubts, his fears, his worries. But... joining the military changed that. Becoming a bloodthirsty warmonger can make one forget the simple pleasures of an un-wilted daisy or a good thundershower.

"You're getting soaked, Crimson. If you catch cold and die of pneumonia, I could never forgive myself."

Greed stood just below the overhang above the doorway, his tattooed hand pressing open the door to peer out at the wet alchemist with shaded eyes.

"Please, a little water never hurt anyone," Kimbley retorted, "and I didn't know I mattered so much to you."

Sauntering into the rain, Greed sighed. His hair began to flatten against his skull and stick to his cheekbones as he placed his hands onto Kimbley's the small of Kimbley's back to pull him close, rainwater running down the both of them.

"How many times do I have to go through this with you? That's a bunch of bullshit, Crimson. You know how much I… how much you mean to me," murmured the sin, imploring with his eyes for Kimbley to place his hands on him… _anywhere_.

Finally, the alchemist gave in and allowed his arms to dangle limply upon Greed's shoulders, his marked hands gripping the tight muscles as their bodies drew nearer to one another.

"…Maybe I just wanna hear you say it."

Greed closed his eyes and smiled widely for a moment, his hands trailing down to Kimbley's bulging melon of a stomach.

"Fine then, Crimson. _I love you_. Happy?"

The bomber relaxed and allowed the sin to pull their bodies into a single being. Never before had Kimbley ever felt so close to someone; even when he and Greed first had sex, there had been no connection whatsoever, and was to be forgotten swiftly after it had happened. But now… things were _different_.

Things were _better_.

Finally, Kimbley answered quietly, pressing his forehead to Greed's, "_Very_."

_BANG._

"Greed, we got a message from Dorochet!! He said that--!!"

Marta, the snake chimera, stopped short after bursting through the door, her mouth pausing mid-sentence. Slowly, she stumbled backwards at the sight, her eyes beginning to widen.

"What… is going on here…?!"

Quickly unlatching his arms from Kimbley's waist, the Homunculus bit his lip and fumbled through the file-cabinet that was his brain for excuses.

Kimbley managed to answer first, however, and wasn't very nice about it as he said, "I don't think that's any of your business, _freak_," with a dominating hand still gripping Greed's arm.

Marta growled, seething angrily, "_You're_ the one who's the freak, what with that _thing_ growing inside you!"

The alchemist winced, opening his mouth to spew more venomous remarks, but Greed placed a protective arm around his neck.

"Hey, hey, we don't need to be starting a fight, here. How about… Marta, you leave, and not mention what you saw here, and I'll follow you to see what Dorochet wants. Sound good?"

The snake chimera nodded, still unsure, as Greed broke from Kimbley's side.

But… Kimbley couldn't stand the thought of Greed leaving.

"But Greed--!"

"I'll make sure you're not disturbed anymore, Crimson. Obviously, my presence away from my faithful chimeras makes them a tad too curious," the sin muttered as Marta stalked off ahead of him.

"Please—_please_ don't leave me alone!" the Crimson Alchemist begged, his fingers clutching desperately to Greed's jacket. He didn't care how pathetic it was—seven years in prison can make even the most hardened of psychopaths crack under the strain of loneliness. And Greed… he had been so _perfect_ to him. Even if this was to be a curse, he was willing to bear it… all for _him_.

Turning only a few moments, the Homunculus took hold of Kimbley's shaking hand and pried it from his jacket, saying quietly, "I'm sorry. It'll just a little while, I promise."

And with that, Greed's hand slipped from the alchemist's reach, and he was left all alone in the roaring rain.

_**Month 7, Day 31**_

Slowly, Kimbley's room began to grow colder and darker. Each passing second was a painful moment of solitude and isolation, and he wasn't quite sure of what to do with himself. In his fingers he twiddled absently the green stem of a daisy—even as it was beginning to wilt, it still retained a semblance of… prettiness.

Still, he felt he was going to go even _more_ insane if he sat there any longer by himself.

Then he remembered… he actually _had_ someone to talk to. It was an insane thought, yes, but it was better than talking to a wall.

"…I don't know why I agreed to it in the first place," he said finally into the darkness, his voice sounding strange, alien, and raspy amidst the silence.

He chuckled nervously, continuing, "I knew he was a _freak_, but…" he paused to sigh reflectively, "…I just couldn't refuse him. He was so… different, so foreign, so _fascinating_, that I just had to give in to him. You could say that I _love_—"

Kimbley stopped mid-sentence to rest his tattooed palms on his abdomen.

"But now look what's happened. I should have known that messing with a germ could only get me a disease."

The alchemist shut his eyes and conjured up a faded image of Greed, his violet eyes softening as they fell upon him, his razorblade teeth forming a smile as he came into view… but it suddenly began to waver as tears began to streak down his face.

"And now I'm stuck with _you_. I sure as Hell don't want you, but I guess it doesn't matter what _I_ want, now, does it?" he murmured pitifully to the thing growing I his guts. "No, I had to be stuck with _you_, and _he_ probably doesn't even give a damn about me."

He spit out the words like poison, wanted to be rid of them, all for the sake of clearing his thought of all things related to that damn Homunculus.

But it would seem that no matter how much venom was regurgitated, no matter the amount he ranted on and on in ways pertaining to his hate for his fate and his loathing for Greed… he would always recall, in the end, how much he truly adored that beast.

…And how much he was actually excited for the month after next.

* * *

**Apologies for the OOC emo-ness. D: It gets better, I swear! XD**

**Review, please. [:**


	8. Month 8

_Disclaimer: Me? Ownership? Nope. X3_

**AN: A slight change in point of view, BUT we finally get to see what's going through Greed's head. 8D (And it's actually not as sick as I usually envision it is... XD)**

**The time is drawing near!! Can you handle the suspense?! O.O**

**ANYway, that's pretty much all I have to say. I like this chapter pretty well, so I hope you like it too! C: And don't forget a review of some kind!! **

_

* * *

_

_Month 8, Day 18_

It was on this day that Kimbley was sleeping and in crept a snake.

The snake watched his shallow breathing, her sharp teeth biting against her lower lip. Ever since that damn alchemist had situated himself into Greed's affections, the Homunculus could barely do anything else but swoon over him. The chimeras had no orders, the prostitutes were neglected, and the drunkards practically got all the free beer they could swallow. Greed was scarcely himself anymore—and that made the snake more than sick.

No, it made her _vengeful_.

Gripping the knife at her shoulder, she examined the bomber a few minutes more. Sure, Greed would scold her and be angry with her, but, she thought, he would be better off in the long run; at least he would no longer have this weight keeping him down and preventing him from functioning.

She stepped ever-closer and drew her knife, feeling her palm slipping on the hilt as it began to sweat.

This was it.

She was going to kill that _bastard_.

She raised the blade to deliver the killing strike—!

"Now, now, Marta, that's not very nice of you."

Suddenly, her arm was stuck in the air by the force of a strong hand and bent backwards, and upon glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Greed had come in quietly and caught her in the act.

"Let _go_ of me. I have to _kill_ him," she murmured shakily, her eyes narrowing as they turned back to the sleeping form on the bed.

"Well… I can't let you do that," the Homunculus said after a while, his hold on Marta's arm not loosening in the least, "for you see, he is _extremely_ important to me."

Marta shook angrily.

"I—I don't believe this! You, _attracted _to that… _thing_?! _Absurd_. The only reason you want him is because he's carrying something you need—you don't really want _him_. But—But I won't stand for you fawning over that _thing_. It's just disgusting—"

"_Thing_, Marta? By far, we are much more of _things_ than he is. We're barely even human," Greed interrupted with a sigh. "We don't belong in this world."

Twisting her arm futilely, the chimera questioned, "If we don't belong, then why did you do this to him? Why do you insist on continuing living if all of us aren't _supposed_ to exist?!"

The sin thought for a moment, then replied, "Just because I'm not really supposed to exist doesn't mean I don't _want_ to… Hell, I want _everything_, _especially_ existence. The fact that I'm not supposed to be alive gives me more of a motivation to exist—mainly, just to piss off the world."

Finally, Greed released the snake's now bruised and reddened arm, and she hissed only slightly as she backed away from the alchemist's form.

Greed continued, walking closer to Marta with a warning tone, "But right now, what I want more than anything—money, women, status, power, and _all_ that—is for you to leave Crimson and me to our _own_ business."

Marta dared not interrupt, but in seeing that the sin was through with his rant, she inquired, "So… I take it that you really do… _want_ that… _freak_?"

With an impassive stare, Greed answered, "Yes. I do want that _freak_, and not just for what he's carrying. I want him more that you'll _ever_ possibly understand."

Flustered, the chimera managed a snort of disgust before creeping back outside to return to her "business." That is, "waste away, unsure of the future ahead of her and the rest of her brood."

The Homunculus pocketed his hands and considered leaving. But… it really no longer mattered to him what the others all thought.

Yes… he would admit it.

He was in _love_ with that _freak_.

And, perhaps, Kimbley thought the same.

To one, the other was a monster, and yet it was the single thing that kept them bound so closely together.

For a moment, the sin just took in Kimbley's soft features—his fanned out indigo-black hair, his quietly closed golden eyes, his tender lips. They were so kind and radiant in sleep, and yet were so full of emotion and hatred in awareness. The Homunculus noticed that one limp hand held loosely the daisy, now more than slightly wilted, he had given him, and the thought brought a sort of… _calm_ in his heart.

What was the Crimson Alchemist's true face, Greed wondered. Was it the one that all could see, plain and filled with malice and contempt…? Or was it actually something… _deeper_…?

One hand un-pocketed to reach out and touch lightly a flushed cheek, and he couldn't resist the urge to smile.

He knew that the time of delivery was drawing near.

* * *

**This is where I got my summary line... Aren't I so original? XD**

**To all the people who have stuck with me and read along, it's almost over! So I should go on and thank you all for sticking by me and encouraging me to continue! Thanks a bunch, and please continue your reviewingness. C:**


	9. Month 9

_Disclaimer: Really, it's sort of pointless to write this, isn't it? I mean, everyone knows by now that I don't own anything_

**AN: Oh noes! Could this be the end...? D:**

**Well, you'll just have to read, won't you...? XD**

**I hope you like this chapter, and continue to support my writing! You've all been very nice to me, and I hope I do not disappoint. C: **

_

* * *

_

_**Month 9, Day 4**_

The winter landscape peered bleakly back at Kimbley through the open window, which had upon the sill a wilted daisy in a glass jar, which glimmered softly…

…Yes, that's right, the _open window_.

Greed had decided it was best the alchemist move into much more suitable quarters, and by "suitable quarters," he meant _his_ room.

And so Kimbley sat comfortably in a fluffy bed with cozy sheets, his eyes shut with a small grin on his face. Finally, it seemed that things were getting brighter in the dimness of his situation! He was warm, pampered, full of rest and losing his fear (and nausea), and Greed no longer kept his visits limited.

Damn, the chimeras should have found them out sooner.

"How is everything?"

Kimbley slit one eye open to see the Homunculus lingering over him, looking more than overly-concerned. The alchemist had heard nothing of the conversation between Greed and the snake chimera, and so was still under the impression that the sin was merely _using_ him.

So he answered, "Luxurious. Damn luxurious."

With a tiny chortle, Greed rested his hands on his hips, not catching the tone of sarcasm in the other man's voice.

"Glad to hear it, Crimson. But _damn_, you look like you're about to _pop_."

Rolling his eyes as he felt his guts beginning to rummage through his insides, Kimbley stated flatly, "Shut it, freak."

"You scared?"

"Not in the least."

Just to prove his point, the alchemist delivered a charismatic smile that only the boldest of soldiers could give under this kind of strain. Though he hardly felt sick at all, he had no energy at all, as if he was being drained and wasting away. He supposed this was the penalty of being male, of course; he wasn't exactly _engineered_ for this kind of… _thing_.

Greed sat by his side and even pulled the covers up closer to Kimbley's shoulders to save him from a draft.

"Want anything? Anything at all…?"

Peering suspiciously to the Homunculus, Kimbley retorted, "The question is, what do _you_ want? Are you just using me to—to—" but the rest of his sentence practically dropped into oblivion.

"Anyway," the alchemist continued on, "you've given me the whole _'you're special to me'_ bullshit before, but how could I _believe_ you? You're not even _human_."

Kimbley had hit Greed in the two most tender spots he could be hit, and it showed plainly on his face.

"How can I make you believe? What could I possibly do to make you understand that, even in this inhuman chest, there is beating a human heart…?"

Kimbley scoffed.

"You're different from the Homunculus of nine months ago. _That_ Greed wouldn't've cared if I loved or died, just delivered a good hard _f_—"

"I _have_ changed—changed for _you_. Because it's all I can do to not go crazy when I don't have you near me. Dammit, Crimson, don't you see how infatuated I am with you…?! Don't you understand how insane you make me and how cut-up I feel when you question what I really want…?!"

Kimbley flinched as Greed drew near to him, but remained steadfast in his stare.

"I love you, Zolf J. Kimbley, and I am a romantic fool desperate to make you understand just how human I really am."

The Crimson Alchemist, despite his doubt, allowed his face to soften, but only a little.

"You really do mean it, don't you?"

"I've… always meant everything I said."

"…I honestly thought you were just saying it to please me, but now I see that it doesn't matter how much it pleases or _displeases_ me, but you're going to say it anyway."

Greed sighed, leaning back his head to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, he felt a warm pair of lips press themselves longingly to his neck, and he allowed a small moan to escape him.

Whispering into his neck, the alchemist said simply, "Keep saying it. _Forever_."

_**Month 9, Day 26**_

The day started off peaceful enough. Kimbley was sleeping, as usual, and Greed had left to tend the bar (he _still_ had a job to do, after all). Marta and the dog chimera, Dorochet, poked their (malformed) noses in every-so-often to ensure the alchemist was doing well, by Greed's orders, of course.

"This is ridiculous. Why the Hell did Greed do this? A man doesn't belong… _that_ way," Dorochet complained, leaning back in his chair outside of Greed's room's doorway lazily.

"Greed…" Marta paused, "insisted that he loved that _fr_—…that _alchemist_. I don't understand it, but he said that I probably couldn't. So… I just don't question it."

The dog had only moments to reflect before a screech resounded from within the Homunculus's abode.

With a loud bang the chair crashed into the floor and Dorochet and Marta flew into the room.

"What the _Hell_ are you yelling about, alchemist?!" Marta shouted over the noise, and then saw _exactly_ for what the commotion was taking place.

There Kimbley lay, hair matted with sweat, face contorted and twisted into an expression of nothing but pure pain.

Gasping for air, the alchemist managed to sputter out, "_I—It's h—happening!!_" through grunts and gritted teeth.

Dorochet hesitated not one second in rushing back out the door, his feet carrying him as fast as they could manage. He knew Greed would have his head if h didn't carry the message of the occurrence as swiftly as possible.

But Marta just seemed to stare, transfixed, at the writhing form before her. Again, thoughts of murder flashed through her vengeful mind, but it hardly lasted for a few seconds. She knew how much the sin adored this creature, and she was no longer willing to take away what meant the most to him away from her fearless leader.

So, instead, she paced towards the pitifully curled-up and whimpering alchemist and offered her hand to him. He took it, grappled it violently, and squeezed his eyes shut entirely.

"Breathe easy, slowly—don't rush it, or you might pass out," she advised quietly.

Well, according to the laws of _regular_ birth.

Greed would have to figure out what to do with this rather… _abnormal_ birth.

Dorochet ran in, followed by none other than the Homunculus himself, all prideful grins and smirks.

"Ah, this is perhaps to be one of the most gorgeous moments for me," the sin mused, stepping over the fallen sheets to examine Kimbley's predicament.

"_BASTARD_—! D—Dammit!! SON OF A BITCH!! Gorgeous my DAMN _ASS_—! J—Just get it _OVER _with—!!" the alchemist screamed, grabbing onto Greed's fur collar and wrenching it savagely in his gnarled fingers.

Suddenly, the ox chimera, Law, entered the scene, along with several others Kimbley honestly didn't care to know.

"Law, Dorochet, restrain him. Marta, keep doing what you're doing. All the rest of you, we're going to have to cut him open," Greed ordered as the chimeras scrambled about to fulfill the sin's stern wishes.

As the word "cut," the alchemist threw himself into a state of panic.

"C—Cut?! What the _HELL_—?!"

"If you don't get him out of there fast enough, he's likely to _eat_ your insides _to_ get out," Greed answered, placing a hand to Kimbley's cheek.

Well, that certainly was comforting.

This thing really _was_ a parasite.

With the Shield crawled partially down his arm, Greed tore an incision down the nightshirt to expose bulged and pulsating bare flesh.

"Bido, sanitize that knife—on second thought, Doc, you do that. And for the love of _Hell_ get me some damn gloves!"

Kimbley could hear all around him the rushings and knockings-about of the monsters in which his life lay, and he could feel Marta's palm in his own, so warm against his clammy one.

…He wondered if he could blow her hand off to the wrist.

Still, he doubted it in his sorry condition.

"This will hurt."

Kimbley glanced up to see in Greed's latex-gloved hands what appeared to be a large kitchen-knife lowering to his abdomen, and then it was mere inches from pressing to the cold skin of his belly.

And then reality faded just before the blade met its mark, and all the Crimson Alchemist saw was darkness.

* * *

**HAHAHA!! That, my friends, is a cliffhanger. X3**

**So, that means you have one last chapter with which you shall have to put up with me!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the next and last update coming up soon! **


	10. Afterbirth

_Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Again, this has been established._

**AN: Oh, I hate to end it so soon, but alas, it must end somewhere. ;o;**

**So, without further ado, I present the end. [:**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Month 9, Day 31**_

Slowly he felt his consciousness returning, but in all honesty, he wished it wouldn't have. He could feel a sort of numb sting in his lower abdomen, and when he tried to shift himself, he sound a sharp pang like a hot knife imbedding itself in his gut shot through him terribly.

Gradually, he allowed his eyes to open.

It was bright, stiflingly and incredibly bright, but he could see Greed's faint outline silhouetted against all the light. He seemed to be mumbling to himself, and so the alchemist attempted to unhinge his mouth and make it work.

"…Who the Hell are you talking to…?" he questioned after a time, his throat parched.

The silhouette of the Homunculus turned at the small voice, and answered softly, "…Our son."

Greed shifted, and there Kimbley could see a tiny little grey kicking thing, cooing and whimpering in its new environment. He placed the squirming creature onto Kimbley's shoulder, and warily the alchemist wrapped his arms around it. For something so miniscule, it was warm and in a constant state of motion.

"You got a name for this thing?" Kimbley questioned after a moment of marveling at the fact that this entity had _actually_ dropped out of him. In all honesty… it was kind of… _cute_.

"Well, I was thinking _you_ would like to name him—and please, don't call our son a _thing_," Greed answered, running a finger gently over the creature's cheek.

Kimbley thought for a moment, his golden eyes peering down to the little thing—er, _his son_, all cuddled up and cute-looking against his slowly rising and falling chest.

Cute-looking, yes, but it was _still_ the son of Greed.

"Well, taking into consideration that he was spawned from _your_ evil little gene-pool, I believe he deserves a fitting name. How about… _Avarice_…?"

The Homunculus broke into a wide grin at the suggestion, and reflected upon it.

"_Avarice Kimbley_… Sounds right."

Greed leaned in, then, to press his lips gently to Kimbley's as the baby began to purr amidst his sweet dreaming. Once the sin pulled away, Kimbley could barely contain the words he had wanted to say for the nine damn months in which he had become so bonded to Greed:

"I love you."

The Homunculus, shutting his eyes, seemed to be taking it all in, and then he finally managed to whisper, "And I you."

Kimbley could see the snow falling heavily down outside the small window; the wide white world seemed different to him in some way, but thought it best to not dwell upon the notion.

"I just have one thing that I'd like to say…" Kimbley said after a little time had passed, after he had come to notice the blood-stained sheets piled in the corner and the chimeras busily scrubbing the red fluids from the comforter, after he had secured the teeny-tiny baby safely in his arms, and after Greed had even secured him in his own strong arms.

Distantly, he could see the glare of light against the glass of a jar, which contained a small yellow-and-white flower. It was so… _lovely_, and so out of place, and yet it seemed to bind together the perfection of this moment.

Passionately, Greed whispered, "_Anything_."

A pause, and then, "Get me a damn cigarette."

* * *

**THE END...?**

**...I guess, for now. XD**

**So, now I am to shamelessly promote myself.**

**For those who liked this, please keep an eye on me, because I'm planning to, _very soon_, post my "sequel" to _Crimson Regret. _If you haven't read that, please do. I would be honored to know what you think. And pretty soon, the sequel will be up! (I've said this before, but I am SERIOUS this time!)**

**So, thank you all for reading this, and giving me reviews, and putting up with my ridiculous little author's notes! I really hope you enjoyed my work, and I hope to hear from you again really soon! C:**


End file.
